This invention relates generally to a fluid-activated, percussive apparatus, and more particularly to a muffler for a fluid-activated, percussive jackhammer.
Current jackhammers have either an integral muffler/cylinder or a permanently attached muffler. In each of these cases, the muffler is not readily removable, and the operator must partially disassemble the device in order to remove the muffler. In addition, the operator has no control over the direction of the exhaust, which is directed in a fixed direction out of the device.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.